7 Years, 7 Bodies, 7 Reasons
by MinnieMel
Summary: 7 years ago, Brenann leaves her happy family life all of a sudden, with no rational reason. Booth is left to raise their three kids all by himself. Add in a serial killer and Booth starts to wonder what happened to his wife. :P
1. Prologue

7 Years, 7 Bodies, 7 Reasons

Prologue:

It had been 7 years since she walked out on him. She left without saying a word. She left her 3 beautiful children and walked out the front door. They weren't having any problems. They were like any other family. But she had a secret that not even he could know…


	2. Chapter 1

7 Years, 7 Bodies, 7 Reasons

This story was written for my best friend, Sezza (SezzaLuvBones)

Chapter 1:

Bones and Booth were sitting in their usual booth at the Royal Diner. Booth was eating a piece of pie while Bones sat there and took a sip of her coffee. Their children Amelia, Christine and Alex were sitting up at the bar drinking their orange juice.

"I love you Booth"

"I love you too Bones"

"Arrrrrrhhhhhh" Seely Booth cried in agony as he was awoken was his pleasant dream. He turned around on his bed to stroke the cheek of his wife but soon came to the realisation that she was gone. His alarm was going off but he just couldn't be bothered to turn it off. The most recent case that he had been assigned was going nowhere. No leads. No killer. Nothing. This started to frustrate Booth.

A string of bodies was found in the middle of the train tracks across the city. They were wrapped in a garbage bag with the head of the victim covered with a paper bag. There were many broken bones in all victims, but none of them were the cause of death. The only injuries on the victims that could have caused death was an incisions, the size of a needle, at the base of the neck. Cam assumed that they were poisoned but the tox screen came back negative. The sight of the bodies even made Booth a little queasy. He had been working with dead bodies for nearly 20 years now.

Booth didn't know what to do. The only person he knew that could solve the case has been missing for the last 7 years.

.

.

.

"Hey Sweetie" Booth said to his youngest daughter Christine.

"Hey Daddy, Can I have a piece of toast?" asked Christine.

"Sure" replied Booth as he placed two pieces of bread into the toaster. Booth's phone began to ring so he walked over to his bag to answer it.

"Booth"

"Hey Booth, its Cam"

"What do you want Camille"

"I think we may have a break through. Can you come to the lab as soon as possible"

"Sure thing, I just have to drop the kids off at school and I'll be there by 9.30am"

"OK then. See you Seely"

Booth hanged up his phone and walked back to the kitchen.

"You ready for school, Bud" said Booth as he ruffed up his son Alex's hair.

"All good Daddy"

"OK jump in the car while I go and get your sisters"  
>"Amelia! Christine! Hurry Up. I need to get you to school now!" Booth has been so stressed with this case. He has been a little bit on edge lately. So far the mysterious killer has murdered 4 victims and Booth didn't want there to be anymore. The victims were however criminals who have killed many innocent civilians themselves.<p>

.

.

.

"Cam, What have you got for me"

"This arrived here this morning" said Cam as she handed Booth a note sealed in a evidence bag.

"Was there any finger prints on it?" questioned Booth.

"Not a single one."

"Then how is this a breakthrough"

"Read what the note says"

"There will be more victims. Leave me alone to do what I have to do" Booth quoted. "And how does this help exactly" questioned Booth.

"It doesn't really. Only that we know that there will be more victims so we have to act fast"

"OK then. The note was typed so there is no way to find any more information from the note"

"Daisy and I are going to continue to examine the bodies to see if there was anything we missed"

"I'm going back to my office. Call me if you find anything" said Booth as he left the lab.

.

.

.

Booth was driving back to the Hoover when he noticed a black van was following him. He didn't take much notice until he began to turn the corner and the car followed him. The car sped up beside him and banged into the side of his car. The car began to spin around in circles until it stopped to a halt. The black van began to rev its engine when it started to speed up and prang into the side of Booth's car. Booth's head was pushed forward into the steering wheel which knocked him unconscious.

.

.

.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried Christine while shaking her dad's arm.

"Arrrhhhhhh"

"Daddy! Please wake up!" cried Amelia.

"Arrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Dad! Please wake up. I promise to clean my room and wash the dishes for a week" said Alex.

"What! Where am I am" said Booth faintly.

"Daddy!" cried all three children.

"What happen" asked Booth.

"Good you're awake" said the nurse. "It appears you were in a car crash. Nothing too serious, just a minor concussion. We will be able to release you in a few hours after we conduct some more tests."

"Ok then thanks"

"Mr Booth. You're is waiting outside the door. Do you want to let him in?"

"Sure. Alex, Christine, Amelia. Can you please wait outside with Aunt Padma" said Booth is quite faint.

"Sure" replied all three children in unison.

"Seely. What kinds of trouble are you getting yourself into know?" teased Jared.

"You know, just the usual stalking and car crashing" replied Booth.

"Is there anything you need" asked Jared.

"There is actually. Can you watch the kids for the next week. I am in no way to look after them at the moment and work is becoming too much to bear"

"Sure that's fine. I'll take them home now so they can get their things"

"Thanks Jared"

"My pleasure Seely"

.

.

.

The door opened slowly. No sound. It was midnight and the full moon was up. The figure slowly walked into the house and carefully into the house as if it knew where it was going. It was on a mission. To get something and get out as soon as possible. It walked into the room where the three kids were asleep. Jared and Padma heard nothing. They all walked out of the house without a sound.


	3. Chapter 2

7 Years, 7 Bodies, 7 Reasons

Chapter 2:

"BOOTH! Amelia, Alex and Christine are all gone" said Jared frantically into the phone as he paced around the house.

"WHAT! How could you not notice they were gone?"

"I don't know. But whoever took them left a note. It says 'There is a number that I must reach. Until I achieve this, you won't be able to catch me'"

"I'll be right over. Don't touch anything" said Booth as he hanged up the phone.

Booth frantically got out of his bed and got dressed as fast as it was humanly possible. He got in his car and turned his siren on and raced to his brothers as fast as he could.

.

.

.

"Jared. Is there stuff still here?" asked Booth looking around the room that his three children were staying in.

"Most of it. But Amelia's teddy, Christine's Blanket and Alex's robot are all gone"

"OK that's all there favourite things"

"Do you think that this is related to the case you are working on at the moment?"

"It is very highly likely as the note that was sent to the Jeffersonian and the one that was left here are written the same"

"How do you suppose the kidnapper got inside the house?"

"There are no signs of forced entry. The FBI is looking for other ways of entering the house"

"Let me know what you find. Thanks Seely"

"See you later Jared. I am going to go back to the lab and see what else they have found in the case"

.

.

.

Booth thought he was seeing a ghost. Her beautiful brown hair and blue/grey eyes were standing just across the road from him. He blinked his eyes to see if he was dreaming and sure enough she was gone when he opened his eyes.

.

.

.

"Seely. Are you sure you want to continue working this case?"

"I'm fine Cam. The way I look at it is that the inhumane person that killed these people took my kids. You know that I am able to solve this case so let me continue"

"OK then Seely, we have a lead on the case. The killer has to have medical training. The puncture hole to all the victims, the one that caused death, only contained air. This caused a brain aneurism. They would have died instantly."

"Do you know how many people in D.C. have medical training? A lot. Is there anything else you can tell me which will help us find the killer?"

"Hodgins found particulates under the finger nails. They were dragged across a concrete floor"

"Again, How many concrete floors are in D.C?"

"However, Hodgins found out that the concrete was from the 1970's. Something about insect activity that helped him narrow down his search"

"Could Hodgins narrow down the exact place?"

"He said it was from a warehouse district across town"

"Have you got an address?"

"Yep. 157 Alexander Drive"

"Thanks Cam" said Booth as he walked out of the Jeffersonian.


	4. Chapter 3

7 Years, 7 Bodies, 7 Reasons

A/N: A big thanks to my friend Clarissa Moore for her help in writing this chapter.

Chapter 3:

Booth went to the abandoned warehouse that Hodgins said the particulates found in the victims were from. He found a crowbar on the ground and used it to break open the door. He slowly reached for his gun knowing full well the killer could be here. He crept into the warehouse slowly trying not to alarm the killer. He peered into the eerie darkness of the warehouse-his eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light. There, about 50 metres away was a ghostly silhouette hunched over what appeared to be a decaying body. Booth had the nagging sensation that he had seen this figure somewhere before. He scanned his brain trying to identify the person in front of him. Then it hit him. "No it couldn't be" Booth whispered to himself. He brushed the thought aside and continued to hunt for the killer. He heard footsteps coming. He pointed his gun out in front of him. From out of nowhere he felt hands around his neck trying to strangle him. His gun fell to the floor. He tried to fight it off but the force behind the hands became too much for him to bear. He slowly dropped one knee to the floor still trying to overpower the mystery assail. He managed to release one of the hands from his neck. He regained his composure as began fighting back throwing a punch into the assailants face, which was hidden by a ski mask. The assailant fell back a bit, but began throwing a punch into Booth's face. Booth's vision was blurred, he couldn't see what was before him. A figure approached him, it was slim, the hair of the assailant was covered by a beanie. Booth didn't know what to do. He couldn't find his gun and arrest the assailant for assaulting a federal officer. He couldn't tell where he was anymore and if anyone could see him or knew he was there. He heard the footsteps start to walk away, as if they had shown Booth mercy. His vision began to clear, he could see he was alone in the massive warehouse.

Booth felt a chill crawl down his spine. He knew that when the punches were attacking his face the skin felt soft and so familiar. Booth began to hear ringing sounds in his ears and felt his knees buckle under him. 


End file.
